Out of The Jungle
by TheAnxiousAcademic
Summary: Takes place a few days after the (long awaited) finale. Helga is glad her feelings for Arnold are finally out in the open. But what exactly IS their relationship now anyway? Haters of fluff and sappiness beware.
1. Shared Feelings

When school let out that day, he was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps by the front gate. He couldn't resist the slight blush that painted his cheeks as he realized it was the first time he had ever waited for a girl after school in his life.

As Helga practically bounded down the steps, she spotted him almost instantly, stopping dead.

"A-Arnold?"

"Hey Helga," he replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and looking down at his shoes. He suddenly felt very awkward. "Um, are you doing anything right now?"

"Does it look like I am football-head?" Helga retorted, crossing her arms, though Arnold did not fail to notice that now she was blushing too. "Phoebes is a bit busier these days than she used to be."

"I thought so. So...I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some ice cream or something? My treat."

"R-really?" Helga stammered. "Um, sure I guess. I mean, whatever floats your boat Arnold."

"Helga," Arnold repeated, smiling at her knowingly. "You can drop the act you know." He held out her hand to her. "It's okay to be yourself around me."

Helga swallowed. She had been contemplating the bizzare new nature of their relationship ever since they had returned from San Lorenzo. Arnold kissing her had been without a doubt the single most euphoric moment of her ten-year existence, but it left her in a bit of predicament to say exactly what their relationship was now. He knew her feelings well enough, but did he really understand how deep her love for him actually ran?

Still, mulling all this over didn't stop her from taking his hand. "You might end up regretting it football head."

He grinned. "I'll take my chances."

They two of them had eaten their ice cream and were now sitting at the end of Hillside pier, staring out at the waves. Seagulls darted every now and then above their heads, and Helga silently prayed she wouldn't end this day with a bird-poop stain on her favorite pink sweatshirt.

She picked up a stone and tossed it into the water.

"So...how are things with your parents?"

They are great. Things are like I always dreamed about now. My dad wants to take me on a fishing trip with Grandpa and me, and my mom wants to teach me how to cook."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Arnold is going to become a culinary wizard huh? That'll be something to see."

Arnold laughed. "Yeah, I thought it was kind of a funny idea too. But imagine if it turned out I was really good at it?"

"It honestly wouldn't surprise me. In case you haven't noticed, you're kind of a boy wonder, Arnold."

Arnold noted that it was the second time she had said his name, rather than her usual "football-head."

"Well, maybe I'll invite you over sometime and you can see for yourself," Arnold ventured, looking over at Helga and smiling.

Helga blushed again, and just barely restrained a swoon. "You don't have to do that Arnold. I mean...I wouldn't want to impose on your time with your parents. You just got them back."

Arnold shook his head. "I know they'd love to have you Helga. If it weren't for you..." Arnold trailing off, remembering how broken he had felt before Helga had come up with the idea that saved their lives. Her "heart of gold."

Helga had felt more exposed in that moment than ever before, but the need to resuscitate Arnold's parents trumped any hesitancy she had to give up her locket. She knew that she probably would give up her real heart if it were for Arnold's sake.

"Let's not talk about that, Arnold. It's over now," Helga said, with a wave of her hand. "Anyway, we should probably head back before it gets late. Your parents might think you got kidnapped or somethin'."

"And yours?" Arnold asked.

Helga kicked another stone off the edge of the pier. "Nah, Olga is still here from overseas with her new fiancee, so they'll be preoccupied with gushing over her until she boards her plane home most likely."

"Well, in that case, do you want to come over now?"

Helga heart hammered against her ribs. _Oh Arnold. I never thought I would be so blessed as to be personally invited by you into your humble abode. It stuns me that I haven't yet fainted by the mere knowledge of your tender gaze upon me._

"Um, well I guess if it doesn't make a difference to your folks then..."

He took her hand again. "Of course not Helga.

As they entered Arnold's room, she had to steady herself against a sudden lightness in her chest. As if she had unwittingly downed a glass of champagne and was now feeling the first twinges of intoxication flutter through her veins. Arnold's scent filled the room; a pair of his pajamas lay scattered on the floor by his bed. His skylight was open to the wondrous plain of twinkling stars against the ebony night. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined she would be invited into Arnold's bedroom, and she silently pledged to cherish every beautiful second.

"Would you like a drink Helga?" Arnold offered.

"N-no thanks Arnold," she replied, trying to keep a level voice as she lowered herself onto his comforter. The soft cotton met her palms and while Arnold was closing her the door, she quickly laid back on his pillow and sighed happily. _My angel sleeps here every night..._

Arnold sat down a few inches away from her. "You're sure you don't want to call your parents Helga?"

Helga now sighed for a completely different reason. "Positive hair-boy, it doesn't make a difference to them where I am right now."

Arnold frowned. "That's really hard for me to believe."

"Well, such is my life. An incomprehensible domestic mess. But it's fine. I'm used to it."

A silence stretched between them after that.

"So...Helga, there is something I've been wanting to ask you ever since we got back from San Lorenzo."

"Well, ask away football-head."

"How long?"

Helga froze. "H-how long what?" She stammered, feigning ignorance.

"You know, how long has it been since you had these...feelings for me?" Arnold clarified. "I've kinda been analyzing all our time together for the past eight years, trying to pinpoint when anything suddenly changed or anything you might had done that would make more sense in hindsight, but as far as I can tell, you've always been..."

"An angry basket-case?" Helga offered.

Arnold chuckled. "Well, maybe not a 'basket-case'"

"Oh trust me, if you knew _everything _about me, let's just say that would be putting it mildly."

"Well, I already know about your locket. What else could there be?"

Helga swallowed, suddenly imagining a startling image of Arnold accidentally stumbling upon her volumes of poetry. Her shrines, hell, even the inscription on the inside of her locket that he had never gotten the chance to see. How would he react if he suddenly knew about all that? Wouldn't any normal person run away screaming?

"Um, a bit."

"Like?"

Helga shot upright. "You know, on second thought, maybe I should get going." She bolted for the door.

"Wait!" Arnold cried, grabbing her hand. "Helga, I'm serious. I promise I won't laugh, no matter what it is."

"That's not what I'm afraid of, Arnold."

"Then what could it be?"

Helga thought for a moment. "To be honest, I think the only way you would believe it is if you saw it for your own eyes."

"Then how about letting me."

Helga snatched back her hand. "Are you nuts? Why are you so determined all of a sudden to know _everything _about me?!"

"Because I found out you _love _me Helga! That's kind of a big deal, don't you think? More than that, I feel like I've been starting to..." Helga perked up, but he shook his head. "A-anyway, I_ want_ to know everything about you, because for so long I thought I already had, and I found out just how wrong I was...about all of it."

Helga sighed. Should she acquiesce to her beloved? I mean, he knew about the locket, so he'd be somewhat prepared at least.

"Well, I know one place we could start, if you really want to go down this road." Helga turned away towards where she had placed her backpack. After a few moments of rummaging through it she found what she was looking for. Not meeting his gaze, she handed it to Arnold; her little pink book.

"Just remember; this was your idea." She warned, shoving her hands into the pockets of her sweatshirt and sitting back on his bed.

Wordlessly, Arnold began to thumb through the pages next to her. After reading through a few pages, his eyes finally widened in understanding.

"Helga...these poems..."

"They are all about you," she finished for him. She looked down at her feet. "Now do you see why I didn't want to show you?"

Arnold was blushing. "Um, no, that's not it...its just...there are so _many..._"

"Oh please! That's nothing!" She laughed cynically. "I've got a few hundred more volumes back at home."

"Wow...I mean, that's..." He looked over at her. "Wait, _volumes?_"

Now he turned towards her. "Helga...I wish I'd known that...I meant this much to you."

"That's a funny way to respond to someone you just found out has been obsessed with you," Helga retorted. "Arnold, just stop this. None of these are things I ever planned on telling you."

"But I _want _to know. Helga. It's like all these years I never really knew you at all."

"What more is there to know, Arnold! I _love_ you! When you've loved, no, _adored _a person since you were in preschool, this is what ha-" Realizing suddenly what she had just revealed to Arnold, she clasped a hand over her mouth.

"P...preschool?" Arnold murmured. His memory roved back through the years, to the day he'd first met Helga...standing alone out in the pouring rain. He had held his umbrella over her head...and said he liked her bow.

It suddenly all made sense.

"Well, that answers my earlier question."

"I'll show myself out," Helga muttered, heading for the door.

"No, don't go!" Arnold grabbed her hand again. "I'm sorry Helga, I wasn't trying to upset you. It's just..."

"I know, I know hair-boy. You're allergic to secrets, and you're slowly realizing how much of an obsessive lunatic your parent's savior is. It's a big day for you, isn't it?" She spat. Feeling this exposed to Arnold wasn't something she had planned on, and it was making her revert back to her old defense mechanisms.

"And I know you're too nice to say it."

"No...that's not...

"Helga, please stay."

Helga turned and walked back toward Arnold's bed. She picked up her little pink book and held it to her heart.

"Like it or not Arnold, this is me. You wanted to find out, and I gave you your wish."

"I know who you are Helga," he said, taking her hand. "The girl with the 'heart of gold'."

She blushed furiously, but couldn't resist curling her fingers around his. "Very funny."

Another silence passed between them. Then Arnold spoke.

"I'll admit, it has been a lot to take in, but it doesn't change how I see you Helga. If anything, I respect you now more than I ever have before. I know it took a lot of courage to show me that book, just like it took a lot of courage to do all the things you did for me in San Lorenzo-"

"But do you_ love _me Arnold?" She interrupted.

Arnold paused.

"I mean, you kissed me, but you never actually said it back."

Arnold was still silent.

"Arnold, the last thing I want is for you to feel _obligated_ to spend time with me. If there is one thing that I hope is clear to you now, it's that if I were to be to date you, I would want you to actually return my feelings. I'm not just another helpless soul in need of your good Samaritan work. I...just _love _you. I want to be with you, and for you to want to be with me too..." Helga lowered her eyes, her bangs covering them from view. She knew she was asking too much. Too much from the boy who had always pined after beauties like Ruth and Lila. How could she ever _really _hope to invoke in him the same depth of emotion that she felt for him? How could she ever expect that from him? That's just how it was.

So when she felt Arnold's soft hand cupping her cheek and lifting her eyes to meet his, she was too shocked at first to say a word.

"But Helga...I do return your feelings," he said, stroking her cheek. "I'll admit, it took me a long time to realize exactly what I was feeling, because, well, I've honestly never been through this before. I've had crushes before but...what I felt for Lila and Ruth...I realized just how much my feelings for them weren't anything close to actual _love._ Lila was a nice person and all but...there wasn't much to her beyond that. And I'm pretty sure she would never have gone through all of what you did to help me. Helga...the truth is, you made me realize what people deserve love the most, and you taught me to understand that there is a lot more beneath the surface of a person that what they initially might show you. I still remember the way you looked at me on the bridge when it seemed like we both would die, and I...I realized then just how stupid I'd been all these years."

"Arnold..." Helga murmured, remembering that moment along with him.

"The point is, a lot more happened to me on that trip that just getting my parents back. I...I realized that all this time, the perfect person for me turned out to be a lot closer than I ever thought.

"I love you, Helga."

Those words made Helga's eyes gleam with tears. Hearing Arnold actually say those words to her was even more amazing and beautiful than his kiss. This wonderful, kind-hearted soul had reciprocated the feelings she had harbored since she was four years old. It just didn't seem real, but how could it when she had already seen it in her dreams hundreds of times?

Tears streamed down her cheeks in modest rivers now. "Arnold..."

Slowly, he pulled her close. Helga buried her face into his blue sweater, inhaling deeply and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. His scent engulfed her and sent waves of emotion rolling over her as she let herself cry into the arms of the boy she loved so much.

Arnold's cheeks burned as he let Helga cry. "It's okay Helga, I'm here, and I promise I always will be. As long as you want me to be."

"You can bank on that, football-head," she replied tearfully, tightening her arms around him. "Because I've _always _wanted you with me..."


	2. So What if I'm not a Girly-Girl Anyway?

Hello again guys! Chapter two is finally here! It's a bit longer than I anticipated it would be, but if you guys like it, that's just a plus for you lol. If any of the phrases I use here read a little awkwardly, I apologize. I try to experiment as much as possible when I write so it dosen't get stale or boring. Feel free to let me know what you think works and what you think dosen't.

I did my best to make the dialogue here realistic, going off my memories of the show. I hope Harold and Sid don't come off as _too _horrible here. The idea was to make them so shocked at finding out about Helga and Arnold's relationship that they say a lot of ridiculous stuff without putting much thought into it. One of the things I love about Hey Arnold is that even characters that initially appear one-dimensional and simple end up having layers of depth to them, and if I write Harold and Sid again I will definitely try to reflect that.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

As one might imagine, Helga G. Pataki was utterly over the moon that night, recalling the wonderful few hours she and Arnold had spent together. Truth be told, she was rather tired, but every time her mind began to linger on the memory of Arnold's confession, a restless fervor would take over her body and she would begin to toss and turn.

_The way he held me...it dosen't even feel real. It was like a page straight out of one of my girlhood fantasies!_

His voice had been so tender, his eyes full of nothing but love and warmth. "Criminy! A guy like him shouldn't even exist he's so darn perfect!" She cried, pounding her fists on her pillow.

And yet, he did exist. And now, he was hers.

She swallowed, her face filling with heat. "Now that he has confessed his love to me, I can't pretend things are the same between us out in public anymore," Helga thought out loud. If he reaches for my hand, how can I pull away now? He's already asked me on one date. I'm sure at least one person from our school noticed us walking alone together with our ice-cream. Well, besides Gerald of course. Obviously _he _already knows..." He face flushed anew from the memory of his (rude) interuption on their kiss, which had been followed shortly by Arnold's parents.

Then, a sudden thought occurred to Helga. "Wait a minute, it's possible Gerald's already blabbed to people about us. I mean, if it was Phoebe it's no big deal, but what about all the others?"

Helga wasn's sure how to feel about that. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her feelings or anything. But she knew it was more than likely people would tease or make fun of Arnold for dating his long-time tormentor and notorious bully. Just the thought of people belittling her beloved was enough to set Helga's temper aflame.

"If anyone even tries to say a word about us, I'll just pound em!" Helga resolved. However, her declaration was shortly followed by a mental image of Arnold's disaproving gaze and she sighed heavily.

"Dosen't look like _that _option is open to me anymore..."

A brief knock then came at Helga's door. "Baby sister? What's going on? I hear you talking to yourself again!" Olga's ditzy yet cheery voice came floating into the room, causing Helga's eyes to roll.

_Oh criminy, just what I needed._

"Oh, nothing Olga, just being a troubled second child, as usual. You can leave now."

"Are you sure, baby-sister? I couldn't help noticing you sounded a little worried. Is there anything you feel like talking about?"

Helga grimmaced guiltily. Yes, Olga wasn't always easy to be around, with her overly peppy and positive attitude, but her heart was always in the right place, and Helga would be lying if she said this aspect of Olga hadn't grown on her over the years.

She sighed again. "I doubt it is something you would understand Olga, so if I were you I wouldn't bother trying," she said.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, baby sister. I'm sure I can understand if you just tell me."

Helga looked away. "Fine. Alright. Let's say, you like a guy, and you figure out he likes you back, but all his friends...well, they see you as more of a gorilla in a pink dress than an actual _girl._ Now, you don't give a crud what those idiots think, but you don't want the guy to suddenly be ostracized from all his friends on your account. So, if you can't beat them up, how are you supposed to resolve the issue?"

_'Jeez, getting that out was harder than I thought it would be,' _Helga thought, but before she could say anything else, she found herself being glomped by an ecstatic, hysterical Olga.

"Ooooh, baby-sister! I'm so happy for you! You're in love! Oh, you're growing up so fast I can hardly keep up anymore!"

"Ah! Cut it out Olga!" Helga cried, prying herself from Olga's embrace. "You trying to kill me or something?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you!" Olga squealed, reliquishing her crushing embrace. "But there is just one thing I don't understand; why would anyone think you look like a gorilla?"

Helga's expression went deadpan. "You're kidding me, right?"

Olga shook her head. "Of course not! You've always been pretty, baby-sister! That boy of yours is a lucky guy!"

Helga sighed. Olga was denser than a lead weight sometimes. "It's not just about looks, Olga. There's also...demeanor, ya know? I've never exactly exuded femininity like you do."

"Oh, don't be silly Helga! I'll bet you Arwin dosen't think that at all!"

"It's Arnold, actually-"

"Why, in his eyes, I'm sure there is nothing about you he would change. You have to be proud of who you are, no matter what! Besides, if anyone was mean enough to say anything about you two, I'm sure Arwin wouldn't care a whit what they thought," Olga finished with an emphatic nod.

Helga hated to admit it, but Olga had a point. Arnold certainly gave no sign the other day that there was anything to be concerned about. And there was also the fact that he had grabbed her hand in public. Surely if someone said something, he either wouldn't care, or he would defend her, wouldn't he? When Helga thought of it like _that, _suddenly her fears seemed unfounded. Ludicrous, really.

_My God...Olga actually helped me just now. Have I entered another dimension or something?!_

"I think you're right, actually," Helga admitted. "Um...thanks Olga."

Olga smiled from ear-to-ear. "Any time, baby-sister! You'll see! Everything will be just wonderful for you and Arwin!"

"Arnol-"

"Well, it's getting late. I'll let you get to sleep now. You've got another big day tomorrow! Nighty-night!" Then Olga shut the door, and that was that.

Helga snuggled deep under her comforter, trying to allow sleep to wash over her.

_I've been so dumb. Arnold's friends aren't so shallow and cruel that they would judge him for who he dated. And I may not ooze girlyness like Olga or Lila, but who cares? So what if I'm not a girly-girl? Arnold still likes me, and that's all that matters._

Feeling more than satisfied with her reasoning, Helga soon drifted easily into a deep sleep.

Helga stepped outside the next morning and discovered that Arnold had been waiting for her on her front steps. He gave her a shy smile that instantly melted her heart. Like a stick of butter thrown into a pool of lava.

"Hey, Helga. I um, thought we could walk to school together so I decided to wait for you here today," Arnold said, sounding kind of embarassed.

"Well, I can see _that_, obviously," Helga said, trying to sound nonchalant even as giddiness was consuming her entire body. She was also pretty sure she was blushing.

Helga stepped down to stand beside him, giving him a wry smile. "Well, lead the way, football-head," she said.

Arnold smiled back, and Helga fought to suppress a swoon. "Whatever you say, Helga."

The two of them walked a few blocks before running into Gerald and Phoebe, who were also on their way. Helga noticed they were holding hands, just as they had done a few days back.

"Hey guys. I think we have a test today," Gerald said, turning towards them. '_Is it just me,' _Helga thought, '_Or is he smirking?' _If he was, it was defnintely a playful smirk, not a mean one.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Arnold replied. Helga noticed his eyes were fixed on their hands. When Gerald and Phoebe started to walk again, Arnold turned to Helga.

"Um, Helga, would you mind if maybe we held hands today?" He asked, although he didn't meet her eye.

_'Ohhhh, my dearest Arnold. How will my poor heart take much more of this?. _"Sure, Arnold," she replied, taking his hand.

They had only been walking a little while when they heard a voice shout from behind them.

"Is that Arnold? Holding hands with HELGA?"

The two of them spun around to face Harold and Sid. Both of their bottom jaws had gone slack and they were staring, bug-eyed.

Helga felt her face burn, but she got over her embarassment quickly and went on the defensive. "That's right tubby! Ya got a problem with it or somethin?"

"Arnold, are you feeling alright buddy?" Sid said tentatively. "Do you need to go to the nurse when we get to school?"

Helga winced. _Alright. That stung a little._

But to her surprise, Arnold did not buckle. "Cut it out guys. Helga she's..." he cleared his throat and despite his flushed cheeks, looked them both in the eye. "She's my girlfriend now."

Harold used all the remaining oxygen in his body to let out an explosive gasp. "WHAAAT? HELGA? BUT SHE'S NOT EVEN A REAL GIRL!"

Helga felt her embarassment mingle with hints of shame as heads of passersby began to turn their way.

Arnold's expression went from neutral to irritated. "Yes she is, Harold, and you both know what she did for my parents.

"So you're just going to allow gratitude to cloud your judgment, Arnold?" Sid chimed. "She's still _Helga,_ after all. I mean, you'd be better off dating a rabid dog."

"You two must have a death wish or something," Helga said, cracking her knuckles and taking a step forward. "Funny. I thought you enjoyed life."

The two of them sheepishy chuckled and took a few steps back.

"Heheh...no need to get violent, Helga," Sid said. "We're just trying to counsel our pal Arnold. No offense..."

"Yeah, and if we don't look out for him, who else is gonna? I mean, he's obviously not in his right mind right now," Harold added.

_I've had just about enough of this... _

"Guys, that's enough," Arnold said firmly. "You might think you're helping me, but you're wrong, and worse than that, you're hurting Helga's feelings."

"Helga?! With feelings?!" Harold said, bursting out in an obnoxious fit of laughter. "Oh man, he must have forgotten who he's dealing with!"

"Yeah, I mean, who could ever hurt HELGA'S feelings?"

The two of them began laughing about this supposedly hysterical notion. Arnold by this point had rolled his eyes and turned away. _Honestly. I'm surprised Helga didn't take a slug at them after all that. Even I was beginning to feel ready to._

However, it didn't take long before Arnold realized that Helga was gone.

Helga had retreated to the safety and seclusion of one of her favorite alleys, just a few blocks from the school. She leaned against a side wall, the rough brick chaffing against her arms. She felt the beginnings of a headache pound beneath her temples.

_Jeez, I should have expected this. Maybe they aren't shunning Arnold, but they're definitely going to do whatever they can to pull him out of the state of madness they THINK he's fallen into._

She winced, recalling Sid's hurtful words. "Rabid dog, huh? Yeah, I guess maybe I deserved that. I mean, I was a religious tormentor of Arnold's for years. I should have known I couldn't get off totally scott free."

And yet, even as she said this to herself, the words were reechoing through her mind and cutting into her heart. A stab of irritation rushed through her as tears began to prickle her eyes.

"Helga, are you alright?"

She gasped, spinning around. Arnold was standing at the mouth of the alleyway, with a concerned look on his face.

_He found me? This quickly?_

"Listen, I'm really sorry you had to listen to all that," Arnold said. "Those guys...I thought they were more mature than this."

Helga turned away, crossing her arms. "Forget it, Arnoldo. I saw it all coming anyway. I just deluded myself into thinking I was wrong."

"Helga?"

_Just keep talking. Don't let him know you were shaken. _"Heh, remember how Harold said I'm not a real girl? Now that I think of it, that may be a problem for us down the road. You think if I make a wish on a star the Blue Fairy might come down and change me into a "real girl?"

Arnold came forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Helga, look at me."

With a surprisingly strong hand, he made Helga turn around to face him directly. Helga hoped her eyes weren't red.

"Don't let what they said get to you. Not even for a second."

Helga's bottom jaw went slack. Arnold's face was so...resolute, and she could see the remnants of anger smoldering in his eyes. She rarely saw him like this. It was clear he was truly outraged, and not on his behalf, but for _hers_.

Helga couldn't resist. She let out her classic swoon.

"I'm going to have a talk with those guys later, and I'm going to tell them that if they ever say anything like that to you again, then our friendship will be over," Arnold said. Then, he rested a hand on Helga's cheek, the look in his eyes softening. "You are okay, aren't you Helga?"

Helga was impressed. They had been together for less than twenty-four hours, and yet his ability for reading her emotions was uncanny.

She couldn't help herself. She leaned into his touch and sighed. "I will be now," she whispered.

Arnold smiled. "Glad to hear it. Now come on, let's hurry or we'll be late."

Helga nodded, giving him a smile back. "Lead the way, football-head."

As they stepped out of the alley, Arnold took Helga's hand again.

And no matter what anyone said, she resolved that she wouldn't let go this time.


	3. Gerald Steps In

Chapter 3: Gerald Steps In

When the bell rang for recess that day, Gerald and Phoebe entered the play yard hand in hand. Gerald was feeling pretty good about himself. Thanks to the faithful tutelage of Phoebe, he had been well-prepared for their test that morning. Algebra was no match for their brilliant minds.

He had noticed that Arnold had rushed out rather quickly after the bell. He briefly wondered if he had done badly on the test.

Just then, a single voice rose above the hum of excited voices around them. It was Arnold's.

"For the last time, I am _not _crazy!"

_I wonder what's going on? _Gerald thought.

"You must be, Arnold, if you're actually trying to tell us that Helga is your girlfriend now," Harold said.

_Oh._

Concern became etched across Phoebe's features. "Should we intervene?" She asked Gerald.

"No, not yet," Gerald told her.

"I thought of something in class, Arnold," Sid added. "Even if you think she likes you now, it may just all be an elaborate prank. Like the time she pretended she was blind and played you for a total sucker until you managed to turn the tables on her."

Gerald saw genuine frustration cloud Arnold's expression; a rare look for him. "This isn't like that Sid. Things are different between us now. I mean, you guys know what she did for my parents."

"Girls can be tricky, Arnold," Harold said. "She might have been getting bored with her old schtick, and decided messing with your head would be more fun."

"Who would go to all that trouble to mess with someone?" Arnold said. "Do you guys really think that badly of Helga?"

"It's not that," Sid replied. "All we know for sure is that she's hated you, for whatever reason, since we were little, and odds are that hate has only grown with time."

"She _dosen't _hate me!" Arnold finally shouted.

"Oh yeah? How about some proof then?" Harold challenged, giving Arnold a smug look.

_That's my cue. _"How about an eyewitness?" Gerald interjected, stepping forward.

"Gerald?" Arnold blinked.

Gerald winked. "Don't worry man, I got this." He took a deep breath.

"Harold. Sid. You know me. Have I ever lied to you about anything in the past?"

"Not that I can think of," Sid said. Harold begrudingly agreed.

"Well then, you should have no qualms about trusting me when I say that Helga does indeed love Arnold."

"Did you hear her say it?" Harold asked.

Gerald shook his head. "Even better. You know how they say the eyes are the windows to the soul, right? Well, I can tell you that I saw genuine love in Helga's eyes when we were fighting for our lives back in San Lorenzo."

"When was that?" Sid asked. By this time, a crowd of their classmates had heard the commotion and had loosely congregated around the group.

"It happened when we were fleeing from that jerk who was trying to steal the Heart of Gold from us. We ended up hanging over the edge of a cliff with nothing to hold on to but the remains of a rickety wooden bridge that the fake Eduardo had cut. For awhile there, I honestly thought we were goners for sure. I was struggling to keep my grip on the bridge, as well as to get oxygen, because Helga had to lock her arms around my neck. I had been telling myself not to look down, but unfortunately, my will failed me, and I ended up doing it anyway. That's when I saw Helga's face. She was looking right at Arnold. Her eyes were...sad. She looked practically on the verge of tears. At first I stupidly thought it was because she was afraid of dying. But then, I realized it was more than that."

Gerald met the eyes of all those that had gathered around them.

"She was afraid of never seeing Arnold again."

It had been quiet before, but now a strange sort of hushed, awed silence surrounded the play yard.

Gerald glanced at Arnold, who now looked like he was close to tears. Phoebe, standing next to him, had actually broken into tears, her hands cupped over her mouth and her shoulders trembling.

Gerald took a deep breath. "It's not just that either. I saw the way she looked when she handed her locket to Arnold, the same locket that ended up releasing the antidote and saving Arnold's parents. I saw her hands shaking slightly as she held it out. It was like she knew the jig was finally up; that her days of hiding or being able to deny her real feelings were finally over. Now, I'll admit, I may not be as intuitive about people's emotions as Arnold is, but there are some things you'd have to be truly dense not to understand. There's no mistake here, and no tricks." He looked pointedly at Harold and Sid. "Helga loves Arnold, and she clearly has for a long time."

Harold had grabbed his head dramatically and was looking down at the ground. "So Helga actuallys LOVES Arnold? AH I'M SO CONFUSED! HOW CAN THIS EVEN BE POSSIBLE?"

Sid appeared calmer in comparison. "I don't know, but we both know Gerald wouldn't make this stuff up. I guess all these years, Helga did her best to hide it from us, and it just...worked."

"Don't feel too bad, you guys," Arnold said, looking at them. "She had me fooled too. But trust me when I say Helga is different now. She even calls me by my name nowadays."

Harold looked like his brain was about to explode. "I think I need to lie down," he said. "This is too much."

Arnold smirked and turned towards Gerald. "Thanks for explaining things, Gerald. I don't think I ever would have convinced them if not for you."

Gerald just shrugged. "Don't mention it. Now, speaking of Helga, where is she anyway?"

Arnold suddenly looked around, his eyes widening in realization. "Oh my gosh, she isn't here! Where could she have gone?"

"Well, as her boyfriend, I guess it's your job to find out, now isn't it Arnold?" Gerald said with a wink.

Arnold smiled. "I may not be back before the bell rings. Cover for me?"

"Anytime," Gerald said. And with that, Arnold took off. Gerald walked next to Phoebe, who had managed to stop crying. Gerald put his arm around her.

"Don't worry," he said. "She's in good hands."


End file.
